carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Armageddon Race 2
The Armageddon Race 2 (also called as The Armageddon Race: Double Damage) was the second installment of The Armageddon Race. The Double Damage (containing Double-Elimination Leg & Double-Pit Stop) will be introduced in this season. Fortuner & CR-V who won the 1st place streak from The Armageddon Race 1 will be competing again this season with new teams. Double Damage Double Damage is merge between 2 types in this race. Double-Elimination Leg Double-Elimination Leg is only elected by 1st,2nd & 3rd team place (neither they vote it or not). (also if the teams are balanced in the leg),where 2 teams in last places will be eliminated on that leg.but if a team in last place get some penalties/disqualification or quit in the race, Double-Damage is nullified and also it is not allowing in the Final Leg between 11-12 legs. Double-Pit Stop Double-Pit Stop is a Pit Stop has been doubled.but the other one is fake,It can't be determine near/far because Double-Pit Stop has a wall which Armageddon will appear if the team found the real Pit Stop.If the team found and reach the fake Pit Stop a man will appear and saying "It is a Fake Pit Stop".Double-Pit Stop is random even by leg in the race. (except at the Final Leg between 11-12 legs) Teams This following are the teams that are confirmed to be competing in The Armageddon Race 2: *D-Max & Alterra *D.Gallardo & E.Hollowback *Alphard & Vellfire *Fortuner & CR-V (from season 1) *Uranus & Infernus *Semi-Trail & Rexton *S.A & V.L *Estima & Elgrand *Jazz & Rizz'y *Alt.Everest & Marie Cruiser *Colt & Durango *ASX & Escape Results The following teams are participated in the Race.Placements are listed in finishing order: *A red no.leg indicates that leg is an Double-Elimination Leg. *A red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A blue no. leg indicates that leg is an Double-Pit Stop Leg. *A position indicates that team was in the Double-Elimination Leg *A position indicates that team was been faked in Pit Stop. *An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. *An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg and had to perform a GoStop during the next leg of the race. *A green ƒ(single/double) indicates that the team won a O-take. *A yellow-gold row indicates that team qualified in the next season by streaking straight 1st place in 6 legs. *A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two Ro-Bout in a Double Ro-Bout; ⊂ ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it; ⊂⋑ indicates that the team was Ro-Bouted, but they used the second Ro-Bout on another team. *A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the first Express Pass on that leg. *A /≈ means that team chose to use the Brid-Head; ≈\ indicates the team who received it. Notes S.A & V.L elected to withdraw from the race at the start of Leg 3 due to V.L important trend for his Manager that he need for those bus undercontrolled.They traveled with the other teams,but instead of running the leg they where allowed to go directly to the Pit Stop to ask Armageddon to remove them from the Race,resulting in their elimination. Fortuner & CR-V won the O-Take but only in 2nd place.Therefore,in the next leg they are still racing because Uranus & Infernus nullified their 1st place. Fortuner & CR-V won the O-Take but again they failed because Uranus & Infernus came in the Pit Stop 1st by also winning the O-Take result of O-Take nullification,means they need to return to race competing in the other teams. Colt & Durango initially arrived 3rd,but were issued a 1-hour penalty for joking as a smoker during the race. As Jazz & Rizz'y arrive along with them.Alphard & Vellfire and D-Max & Alterra are the only trailing at that point,checked in during the penalty period dropping Colt & Durango to last place resulting in their elimination along with D-Max & Alterra which is also eliminated because this Leg is an Double-Elimination Leg. Jazz & Rizz'y must be in 3rd place.but in off-screen One Way they used their hand instead of finger to crushed the rambutan.Therefore Uranus & Infernus take their 3rd place resulting Jazz & Rizz'y elimination. Final Leg is no One Way and Two Way, only Road Information is the task all the way to the finish line. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. #Whhhhaaaat? Doubled? – Jazz #It's All Planned, No Matter How It Goes – Uranus #We are Unbeatable and no Racer cares – Infernus #Eat that Mess!! – Elgrand #"Tactics Probably Strikes to Un-End" – Alt.Everest #"Most of Last Place,Stays" – Fortuner #It is Hotter than before – Colt #All Goes Down Whether they want it or not – Jazz #Law is a Law, So i try to build myself – Uranus #"Speed feauturing that Task" – Rexton #"Spikes Spot To End" – a non-racer to Uranus & Infernus #"Do or Die to the Million Finale" – Vellfire,Semi-Trail & Uranus Prizes The Prizes for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg.Trips are sponsored by Arm' Travels #Leg 1 – $2,500 each + Express Pass #Leg 2 – Trip for two to Scotland #Leg 3 – $7,500 each #Leg 4 – Trip for two to UK #Leg 5 – Trip for two to Sweden #Leg 6 – $20,000 each #Leg 7 – a trip for two in Great Pyramid of Giza #Leg 8 – a four brand new Sony PSP Vita #Leg 9 – $25,000 each or donate it to charity (Uranus & Infernus chose to donate it) #Leg 10 – Trip to Fast and The Furious 6 movie premiere #Leg 11 – A special recap episode in The Armageddon Race 3 about their race. #Leg 12 – $1million + A mysterious gift from Armageddon Race Summary Leg 1 (Car Tech Republic → Audi, Germany) Airdate: May 18, 2013 *Car City,Car Tech Republic (Car City Memorial Gate) (Starting Line) *(Starting Line)Car City (Car Larter International Airport) to Audi Augsburg,Germany (Augsburg Airport) (Air Travel) (One Way) *(Frankfurt) Westend Tower (One Way) *(Frankfurt) Holiday Inn Frankfurt City South (Pit Stop) In The first One Way of the Race,one team member had to sign up for one of 5 helicopter flights,with only room for three racers per flight. They then tandem skydived from over 15,000 feet (8,000 m) above the Westend Tower while their partner would make their way using the helicopter which is seperate used in One Way.When the team reunited,they would receive their next clue.In The second One Way, the other team member (or a same in the first One Way) had to go down the tower using only the stairs,but if someone use elevators that team will be eliminated.(as a disqualification).Once they reach the ground floor that team would receive their next clue. Leg 2 (Audi, Germany → Buick, Scotland) Airdate: May 19, 2013 *Buick Frankfurt, Germany (Frankfurt Airport) to Buick Edinburgh, Scotland (Edinburgh Airport) (Air Travel) Leg 3 (Buick, Scotland → Peugeot, France) Airdate: May 20, 2013 * Leg 4 (Peugeot, France → Bentley, United Kingdom) Airdate: May 21, 2013 * Leg 5 (Bentley, United Kingdom → Koenigsegg, Sweden) Airdate: May 22, 2013 * Leg 6 (Koenigsegg, Sweden) Airdate: May 23, 2013 * Leg 7 (Koenigsegg, Sweden → Cairo, Egypt) Airdate: May 24, 2013 * Leg 8 (Cairo, Egypt) Airdate: May 25, 2013 * Leg 9 (Cairo, Egypt → KIA, South Korea) Airdate: May 26, 2013 * Leg 10 (KIA, South Korea → Toyota, Japan) Airdate: May 27, 2013 * Leg 11 (Toyota, Japan) Airdate: May 28, 2013 * Leg 12 (Toyota, Japan → Car Tech Republic) Airdate: May 29, 2013 *